kcxfandomcom-20200216-history
Crossing the Threshold
Crossing the Threshold is the second level in KCX and is a Sunset Peak-themed level. Right when you begin you can gain access to the Red Stealth helmet so you can downstrike (jump and press the special) the cracked blocks to proceed further into this level. Be aware of the Mini Hopping Skulls in this level because they can catch you off gaurd quickly depleting your hit points. As you proceed you will discover that this level has plenty of hidden wall that you can go through taking you to different parts of the level. After you fall down from the first path be quick to jump left because you will land on Vanishing blocks over spikes. head left and you will be next to a Tar Monster. left of the Tar Monster is a hidden wall that takes you to the next lower layer of the level. Keep moving downward taking out the Tar Monsters and breaking the ice blocks. Be careful when hitting the Needle blocks to make sure they shoot the cracked blocks on the left wall or you will not be able to proceed thus having to start the level over. Drop and head right over some more vanishing blocks and you will drop once more. Head right and kill the Tar Monster. Be careful not to drop down or you will take damage on the spikes below. Instead with a leap of faith jump into the right wall which is actually the way through. Carefully land on the rubber blocks and go upwards. Now head up and use the Lift to reach the next top layer of the level. From here you can head left or right. Heading left you can discover a secret room that gives you the Eyeclops helmet (scroll down for more info). Heading right you can continue towards to the goal. Use the bounce blocks to smash open the ceiling and navigate upwards by jumping in the wall. use the last set of bounce blocks to go through the last ceiling and trek up more and more and head left to reach the flag. Secrets *After using the lift, head left towards the wall and jump up to reveal a hidden telepad. Using the telepad you will find yourself in a secret room that has drill blocks along the floor. to the left next to lowest steel block is a hidden prize block that contains the Eyeclops helmet. Quickly get the helmet because you will take damage. After get the Helmet use his special power to the left to reveal the telepad that exits this room. *Now that you have the helmet head back down to the lowest rubber blocks section and use Eyeclops' power to reveal some 10,000 point prize block. *In the crevice next to the flag use Eyeclops' special to reveal 3 prize blocks containing 2 Ankhs and 1 10,000 point prize. Appearances *This level marks the first appearance of the Red Stealth and Eyeclops helmets. *This level marks the first appearance of the Tar Monster. *This level marks the first appearance of Coins, 10-Diamond blocks, and 10,000-point blocks. *This level marks the first appearance of the Sunset Peak theme. Category:Level Category:Stage 1 Category:"Sunset Peak" Levels